


Let's Play

by callmerachel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, SEXXXXXXXXX, Vaginal Sex, daddy!hotch, daddy!kink as fuck, if you want real plot maybe read something else, like so much sex, might give off slight dub con vibes? but not really?, reader is snarky, y'all this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerachel/pseuds/callmerachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt requested on tumblr: "omg can you write a daddy!Hotch one shot where he and the reader are the last ones leaving the office & she makes some kind of smart ass comment and he comes back with 'do you want to try that again?' and then there's so much daddy!hotch smut. omg."</p><p>this is my response. >:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was so fun to write! i listened to lots of recoil/depeche mode as i wrote this, the ultimate sin to win band. (check out 'jezebel' & 'intruders' by recoil in particular. also 'man made machine' by motor.) title comes from "master and servant" by depeche mode.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't really know that much about daddy!kink but i tried? also definite dom/sub shit going on. it felt a little dub con at the beginning but i might just be super sensitive to that shit? if you are too, just be careful reading please!
> 
> let me know what you think! >:) #iaintsorry

You were so done with being in the office.

It had been a week of paperwork and cold cases, and because you were the newbie, it was taking you a little longer than usual to get through the mountain of files on your case. Reid had been kind enough to help at the beginning of the week, but then Hotch had caught him taking a file off your desk. You had been called to the Unit Chief’s office and been a firm chastisement over doing your fair share of work.

_“I didn’t even ask him to help me! He offered!” you said, gesturing wildly with your hands._

_“It doesn’t matter if he offered. You should do your own paperwork,” he said firmly, not looking up from his own paperwork._

_You turned to leave the office. “Is that all, sir?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Fucking bullshit,” you muttered under your breath as you walked out the doorframe. You didn’t notice Hotch’s raised eyebrow._

And now it was Friday evening and everyone was gone except you and the Unit Chief.

You were starting to rethink your crush on the older man. Yes, he was insanely attractive, with high cheekbones and smoldering eyes and a commanding presence which made your insides quiver whenever you watched him interrogate a victim.

But right now? He could go to hell, thank you very much.

You wrote messily in your final file, accidentally ripping a page with your harsh pen strokes. You ignored it and continued, letting out a triumphant sigh as you finished the case summary.

You walked up to Hotch’s office with the file in hand, sliding your free hand down the back of your pencil skirt.

“Sir?” You knocked lightly on his door frame.

“Y/L/N? Come in,” he said, beckoning you. You noticed a tumbler of amber liquid on his desk and raised an eyebrow.

“Here’s my final case summary.” You handed him the file. He nodded and opened the file, flipping through the papers.

“You’re going to have to redo this page, Y/L/N. The page is ripped.”

“You’re drinking on the job and you want me to redo a page because the paper isn’t perfect?” you said, scoffing. “You’ve gotta be joking.”

Hotch stood up and held the page out to you. “Do you want to try that again?”

“You want to give me some of that scotch?”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “I can’t help that you got careless with your paperwork.”

You gave a frustrated laugh. “This is ridiculous, but yeah, I’ll redo it.” You yanked the page from him.

“Bring it back unripped and we’ll see about that scotch.”

Twenty minutes later, you flounced back into his office. He had a glass waiting for you with two ice cubes.

“Here you go.” He inspected the page carefully before nodding and returning it to your file.

“Here’s your end of the bargain.” He handed you a half-full glass of scotch. You took a sip, the burn sliding down your throat.

“Thank you, sir,” you said, sitting down in front of him. “What are you working on so late?”

He added a flourish of a signature then leaned back in his chair, scotch in hand. “Well, I could have left earlier, if someone had turned their paperwork in at a reasonable time.” He looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

You groaned. “Hotch, I’m new to the team. If you had let Reid help me, I could have been done a hell of a lot earlier.” You crossed your legs in your pencil skirt, noticing the way he looked up and down your legs. You took another sip.

“Maybe you need some punishment to motivate you to get your work done in a timely manner.”

You nearly spit out your drink. “Excuse me?”

He took off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his button down. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Y/N. For working with a group of profilers, you aren’t necessarily subtle.”

You leaned forward, your cleavage pushing together as you drained the glass. Hotch stood up to shut the blinds and lock the door. He took the glass from your hand and looked down at you. “Stand up.”

You did, and he brought his lips to your ear, whispering calmly, “Say the word and I’ll stop. But I don’t think you want me to.”

You moaned at the rush of hot air on your skin, and he pressed your lips together. It was a harsh kiss, teeth nearly clacking together as you clutched at his chest at the intensity. He bit your bottom lip and laved at the slight wound. You sucked his tongue into your mouth and grinned at the resulting groan.

“Rules. No touching yourself,” he said, scraping his teeth below your ear. “You tell me if it’s too much.” He slapped your skirt-covered ass and you pushed back into the hand, making him lowly chuckle. “And you don’t call me Hotch. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you moaned as he began sucking at the pulse point of your neck. His hips lightly rocked into yours.

“Even better.” He moved away from you, you groaning at the loss of contact. “Strip.”

You unbuttoned your pencil skirt first, shimmying it down your hips. You silently congratulated yourself on wearing matching underwear today, a pale pink lace bra and matching thong. You slipped your shirt off next, arching your back slightly to remove it.

“Good,” he murmured lowly as you bent down to remove your heels. “On your knees.”

You felt saliva rush your mouth as you lowered down to kneel before him, hands reaching out to undo his belt. “May I, Daddy?”

“Yes, princess,” he said, threading a hand into your hair, which was up in a messy bun. He gently took the hair elastic out of your hair, shaking your hair down your back. You looked up at him, blinking big eyes.

“Get to work,” he said and you felt heat flood your lower stomach.

He was hard as you took him out of his boxers, running your fingers over the soft flesh. You gently put the head into your mouth, tonguing at the slit. You swirled your tongue around the head, flicking at the ridge. He pressed on your head lightly and you took him further into your mouth, flattening your tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside. He brought a hand to your cheek so you moved slightly so he could feel himself pressing against your cheek. He groaned and you relaxed your throat, moving down until you were nosing at his trimmed pubic hair. You swallowed around him and felt your eyes tear up, but the resulting groan was so worth it.

You came back up for air, stroking him firmly, exploring the veined underside and thumbing at the ridge where his head met his shaft. You looked up at him as you licked from base to tip, watching his head fall back on his shoulders.

You couldn’t help it, how turned on you were, you snuck your hand into your panties, gently circling your clit with your middle finger. Suddenly you were pulled up and bent forward on the desk.

“I thought I told you no touching yourself,” he growled, rubbing his big hands over your ass. He leaned over you, biting your shoulder and making you arch back into him.

“Do you know what happens to bad girls?”

You swallowed around the arousal in your throat. “W-what, Daddy?”

He whispered in your ear, hot breath flooding your senses. “They’re punished.”

He swatted at your right ass cheek, spanking you firmly, then rubbing at the pink skin. “That’s for your smart comment about my scotch. Count.”

“Two,” you gasped as he made contact with your left cheek.

“That’s for your smart ass comment about the report.”

“Three,” you said, biting your lip to hold your groan in.

“That’s for touching yourself.”

“F-four,” you said, dipping your head to rest your forehead against the desk.

“That’s for trying to keep your attraction to me a secret.”

“F-five,” you finally moaned out, pushing back on the large, calloused hands tenderly rubbing.

“That’s because you wanted it,” he said, suddenly whispering in your ear. He snaked a hand between your thighs, gently stroking your clit then fingering gently at your folds. “So wet, all for me.”

“All yours, Daddy, all yours,” you keened as he slid two fingers inside you. He curled them into your g-spot and you thrust back on his hand.

“Do you want my cock, Y/N?” He kept his fingers inside you, not moving.

You groaned and tried in vain to fuck yourself with his fingers. “Please, please, want your big cock inside me, fuck me.”

“Daddy’s girl gets what she wants,” he growled in your ear before lining himself up with your opening. He thrust into you without warning and you keened, fingers scrabbling at the edge of the desk as he began a steady, pounding pace, hands gripping your hips so hard you knew they would bruise.

“Oh, oh, Daddy!” You moaned as he thrust into you, your ass shaking with every stroke. He spanked you lightly again and you tightened around him, making him groan.

“Please, oh please, touch me,” you breathed, the friction of the desk against your nipples plus the pace of his cock bringing you to the edge of orgasm.

He pressed his hand between your thighs, sliding from your stomach down to your clit. He rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, every so often circling just the tip.

You came with a loud cry, legs shaking as Hotch laid himself on top of you, fingers entwining with yours as you clutched the desk. As you clenched around him, he pulsed inside you, coming to his own orgasm.

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to your shoulder, then he lifted up, giving you a tissue. You quickly cleaned yourself up then your legs became boneless. He caught you around the waist before you fell and led you to his chair, sitting in it first before curling you up on his lap.

“Was that ok?” he whispered quietly, stroking his fingers down your back. You shivered and pressed a kiss to the junction of neck and shoulder, where your head was nestled.

“Yes, yes, that was perfect,” you murmured. “Sorry I was being such a bitch.”

He let out a chuckle. “I was being pretty unreasonable myself.”

“Though,” you said, lifting your head up and biting at the shell of his ear, “if that’s my punishment for turning in a report late, I might want to be late more often.”

He turned his head toward you, smirking. “When you see the reward for being early, I think you’ll change your mind.”


End file.
